This is Overwatch
by Derin Leviathan
Summary: Overwatch; a once proud organization, stopping the Omni crisis, and protecting the innocent, was the best chance at solving the worlds issues. And then they imploded. However this is not the story of Overwatch, this is the story of the men and women of Overwatch, and the sacrifices, and changes they went through with the organization.


_"You look like you've seen a ghost"- Reaper_

The sounds of metal boots clicking on the ground ran out through the hall as Pharah walked down, the underside of her face set to a grim line. Her eyes never once stopped staring ahead, she ignored the soldiers who saluted her as she passed, she had a mission to complete.

Entering through the doorway, she stopped in front of the desk, offering a brisk salute the motion jerky, almost half hearted, the man behind the desk however ignored the lack of grace. A deep breath went in through his nose, and out through his mouth

"You know, Soldier 76 wants this too."

Pharah merely frowned at the mention of the old soldiers mention, "I understand his want." She started slowly, tasting the words as before she said them; "however I vowed to be the one to stop Reaper, I will not let this opportunity pass me by."

The man stared at her, eyes narrowed as if to try and stop her with a harsh stare. When she did not relent he sighed, "You're lucky I owe you a favor," and with that he threw a file which she snatched out of the air, "get out of here, and don't come back" he growled. Pharah was happy to comply, turning on her heel she marched out of the room.

Looking at the file in her hand, she had only one thought; ' _today, I will stop you."_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~She Once Looked Up to him~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Reaper walked down the hall, careful not to alert anyone to his presence. A pastime of his, to observe his supposed teammates when they were not aware he was there. They always acted different, and these differences were important, they all had tells, signs of what they feeling, and he always sought to know them.

Fading into smoke he silently floated away, reforming outside of the base he cracked his neck as he looked across the city, word has it that Pharah was in town, he wondered what she was doing here. A mission from Overwatch? Did she know of him being here, it was curious.

An explosion engulfed him in the next instant, covering him in the smoke, on the opposite rooftop Pharah stood, at the ready knowing that, that one shot wouldn't be enough to put down the man.

"Boo" A deep voice whispered into her ear, eyes widening, she spun only to be kicked off the rooftop, before she even began to fall, she had one of his shotguns in her face, using her rocket pack, she launched herself to the left dodging the shot, which crashed into Reaper's base.

Flying up Pharah landed on the rooftop next to the one Reaper was on. Aiming her rocket launcher, she paused, as did Reaper both staring at each other, Reaper with only one of his shotguns out.

"I'm surprised they sent you of all people." Reaper spoke, Pharah frowned deeply at his words

"They did not send me." She said not for a second taking her aim off of the man, "I got word first, so here I am." Reaper laughed at this;

"Always the rebel, I remember your mother hated that about you."

"And I remember that you always encouraged it."

Silence fell between them, suddenly Reaper reached up the hand that did not hold a shotgun rose, finger beckoning her to follow, then he turned to smoke and flew away. As quickly as he did that Pharah shot a rocket after him, and then herself. Reaper reformed behind a doorway allowing, the explosion to dissipate before rounding the corner, shotgun primed he fired, Pharah lifted her arm to cover her mouth, bullets bouncing off of her armor, a shot from her arm cannon nearly caught Reaper, however he appeared on the next rooftop, Pharah run after him.

Reaper reached into his coat, pulling out a second shotgun, he began to fire at Pharah, who used her jet booster to launch to the left, and then the right, dodging the blows, all the while flying at the shooter, on big jump, and Pharah gave Reaper a huge kick, which sent the dead man flying through the air.

However as soon as he hit the building he turned back into smoke, re-forming in front of Pharah. He grabbed her rocket launcher, yanking it from her grasp, before kneeing her hard in the stomach, he knee crashing into the plates, bending them. Pharah coughed when he hit her, however she did not allow it to be easy, grabbing his knee and jet boosting she spun, slamming Reaper into the wall next to her before he could react.

Reaper easily smashed through the wall, however he quickly went back into his smoke form, appearing behind the woman, he fired a shot, straight into her back at point blank, Pharah grit her teeth, however Reaper did not relent; firing another shot into her from the other shotgun. Spinning Pharah caught one of the guns, and kicked Reaper away, taking aim she quickly pulled the trigger, the shot slammed into the wall behind Reaper.

Pulling another one from his coat, Pharah acted quickly, shooting a Rocket at his feet, sending him to the street below. The usually bustling streets, already long since vacated at the sounds of battle. Pharah; using this to her advantage, jumped into the air

" _JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE_ " She called out shooting a barrage of missiles at Reaper, said mains eyes narrowed gripping his shotguns tightly he lifted them into the air,

" _Die, Die, Die"_ Spinning he began rapidly shooting the rockets out of the air, every time his guns ran out of ammo, he would have another in his hands.

Stopping her Salvo, Pharah flew at Reaper before her missiles even finished exploding, catching the man by surprise, however Reaper was not some new recruit that would allow surprise to hamper him, he fired a quick shot trying to hit her exposed jaw. She however sidestepped the blow, catching the shotgun, she held it firm, however Reaper pulled out his other one, firing right onto her stomach, sending her sliding backwards, when she stopped sliding she fell on to one of her knees.

"This was an ill conceived plan" Reaper said calmly, kicking Pharah across her face, sending her helmet flying from her head. Pharah however refused to fall, instead firming her posture. "You should have waited for backup"

"I vowed." She started spitting blood onto the floor "to stop you myself."

Reaper paused at her words, "That was a foolish vow, you have no hope against me." Raising his shotgun to her head; he held. "Any last words?"

"You're going to come with me, dead or alive"

Suddenly her wrist rocket fired directly into the ground, sending them both flying through the air, Reaper slammed hard into a wall, falling onto the ground, Pharah slammed into a car, crushing it under her weight. For a while no one moved, then Reaper began to stand, however before he could fully get up, he grunted in pain and fell to the floor.

Pharah then began to stand, barely able to remain upright, began to walk towards the downed Reaper. Kicking something looking down, it was one of Reaper's hellfire shotguns. Reaching down she grabbed it, a gasp as she fell to her knees. Letting out a breath she used the shotgun as a crutch to stand once again. Standing in front of Reaper she did her best not to fall again.

Reaper lay coughing from the explosion, however he looked up at her, not showing any fear, instead he spoke

"Goo-erk Good job kid"

Pharah's eyes closed when he said that, remembering a time long since passed

 _"C'mon Gabe fight me! I can take it!" A young Pharah, most likely nine years old, called out to a man who was walking by. Said man quickly adopted a fighting stance,_

 _"Oh is that so, huh?" Pharah launched at him, quickly trying to land a blow to the man's stomach, however Gabe quickly sidestepped the blow, catching the girl in a headlock._

 _"hahahahaha better luck next time kid" He said a wide smile on his face as he looked down on the struggling Pharah_

 _"No fair" said girl cried out squirming with all her might to get out. At her accusation Gabe could only laugh, eyes closed, and unseen to him, Pharah had a smile on her face._

Slowly Gabes laughter twisted and deepened, until only the voice of Reaper remained

"hahaha-" A cough cut off his laugh, as he tried to suck down the pain "what are you waiting for..." He said slowly looking Pharah in the eye, "Take... The shot"

Pharah looked down, a single tear attempting to escape her eyes, however she blinked it away, lifting the shotgun, she aimed it directly at Reaper's head

"Goodbye Gabe."

She pulled the trigger.

And the explosive blast, rang out through the alleyway.

 **A/N** **:/** **/X0BcLIK6l8g if you want to know why I had to write this.**


End file.
